One of the fastest growing areas of communications technology is related to automobile network solutions. In coming years, most new American cars will have some level of telematics service, and with the increasing number and variety of these services, demands on telematics service call centers will also grow.
Typically, each telematics device must be configured upon receipt of a customer delivery record when the vehicle is sold. This configuration includes assigning and programming a local phone number as well as setting other device specific parameters. Currently, the configuration process relies on either manual entry of configuration parameters or configuration by circuit switched data via a cellular voice channel to send/receive parameters from the data center to the telematics unit (i.e. modem-to-modem communication). However, these methods can be time-consuming, resource-intensive, and costly due to airtime and system utilization time. Therefore, there continues to be an unmet need to lower telematics device configuration costs and increase efficiency of configuration.